monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Slug Marine/Stacy
Stacy is a friendly Sea Slug Marine. She can join Luka if he sides with the Navy against the Pirates. Despite being a reoccurring enemy, she and Tatsuko can not be recruited though battle, and they will be locked out until NG+ if you take the pirates side. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Seahorses are cute, aren't they? ♪. My heart tightened as I watched them get blown away by the tornado the pirates caused. ♪" "I want a break... At this rate, I'll kneel over!" "To be honest, I find it impossible to tell the seahorses' apart by their face." "Sea slugs are the cows of the sea... ...I'm not a bovine." "I'm friends with the Slug Girls. But those girls can't go into the sea..." "If I arrest a big-wig, I'll get a bonus. ♪" "A sea slug's exterior is slimy. We secrete a mucus that protects our exterior." "In Port Natalia, there have been incidents of sea slugs being captured one after another. We're not suitable for eating, so why earth...?" "One of the seahorses went missing... We're currently searching for her." "Please beware around poison." (+1 Antidote Grass) "Please make use this stone." (+1 Blue Water Stone) "Please accept this money." (+ 1065G) "I was injured on navel duty... Could you give me some medical herbs?" (Give 1 Herb) *Yes - "Thank you!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry..." "Could I have some money...?" (Give 639G) *Yes - "Thank you!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry..." "I want to eat seaweed..." (Give 1 Seaweed) *Yes - "Thank you!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry..." "I want to arrest a lot of bad guys and receive a bonus. Is there a way to catch bad guys quickly?" *Pitfalls - "It's difficult to do pitfalls since we're arresting them at sea or on ship..." *Be seductive - "That sounds good! Ufu, big sister is going to play with you... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Just straightforward fighting - "It's like that after all... Then I'll be honest and keep at it. Yah! Yah!" "I'm a sea slug, but do you know which species I'm closest related to?" *Shellfish Girl - "Yes, I'm actually from the same family as the Shellfish Girl♪ But I don't have a shell..." (+10 Affinity) *Sea Cucumber Girl - "Our relation to sea cucumber is quite distant. I'm actually related to the Shellfish Girl. ♪" *Minotaur - "Sea slugs are the cows of the sea... except I'm not a cow!" (-5 Affinity) "The Admiral's birthday party is next week. I'm worried about what would make a good birthday present." *Cute accessories - "Accessories...? They're kind of cute, but they don't seem fitting for her..." *A luxurious spear - "Her practical one is still good. A luxurious spear would be perfect for someone like her. ♪"(+10 Affinity) *Roasted sea slug - "Then use fire-element magic on me right away... ... That's not what I meant!" (-5 Affinity) "My next vacation will be three days off after a long time... What should I do with them?" *Travel - "I agree, I'll go somewhere far away. I want to eat the Ama-Ama Dango at Illiasburg. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Read - "I don't really read books... Could they make a good challenge?" *Meditate - "Spending all my days off meditating? I'm not some monk..." (-5 Affinity) "Marine fashion is my favorite. Which do you think is the best?" *Hat - "Yeah, the hat is adorable... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Scarf - "You must be lewd if you like scarves... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Collar line - "You're kind of a maniac... I'm afraid to look there..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Stacy: "Sea slugs are not the cows of the sea. ♪ ...Maybe." With Tatsuko: Stacy: "Are you working hard, Tatsuko?" Tatsuko: "Officer, I'm working diligently!" Stacy: "You're a good girl... Okay, here's your reward of dried sardines." Tatsuko: "Yaaay! This is why I won't quit the Navy life!" Sonya: "Is this really what they call the Navy life...?" With Levia: Levia: "Sea slug marine, what happened to the investigation report of the MS Twana? No report seems to have come forth..." Stacy: "Oh, that report? It got slimy from my mucus, so I threw it away. ♪" Levia: "It can't be helped then if it got slimy... Now then, I shall give you this month's reward of dried sardines." Stacy: "Admiral... I'm not Tatsuko-chan. I'd prefer to get a monetary salary instead of dried sardines." Sonya: "Is the security of the sea ok like this...?" With Asta: Asta: "This coral is delicious...*munch munch*" Stacy: "Hold it right there, starfish! That coral is a protected species, so preying upon it is prohibited!" Asta: "Already, how annoying... Why are there even marines in a place like this?" Stacy: "The Navy's eyes are shining everywhere!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Stacy: "Let's eat this, and do our best!" Stacy presents a gift! Grilled Sea Slug 2nd Action: Stacy: "Hello, it's a fine day today!" Stacy gave a lively greeting! happens. 3rd Action: Stacy: "It's sliiimy! ♪" uses Slimy Hell 4th Action: Stacy: "Squish Squish..." uses unknown skill 5th Action: Stacy: "Ufufu, such a good girl..." Nokonoko "~ ♪ ♪" Stacy is being affectionate towards a junior marine! happens Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Land-Dweller Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Companions